Forever and Always
by foreveralone455312
Summary: Basically my own version of the soap opera passions, read to find out what happen. I really suck at summaries. Rated M just in case, just to ease my mind.


Chapter 1:

Theresa's P.O.V

The small town of Harmony in New England is a quiet place. Ivy and Sam Bennett and their four kids are a happy family. Having three daughters and one son is not always easy but they make it work. The kids have always been home schooled and they are finally going to Harmony high school. Kay, Jessica, Fancy and Ethan are all so excited to start a public school, but they are nervous. Today is the first day of school; they all head off to the school. Knowing nobody is hard but they know that if they stick together everything will be just fine. No one knows this but Ethan is in a secret relationship with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. They have been together for 5 months now and love each other very much.

School started and the siblings parted separate ways to class. Ethan has Law first, and Theresa happens to have Law as well. They kept giving side glances toward each other. They are going to tell people about their relationship very soon. The class ends an hour and 15 minutes later and Ethan pulls Theresa into an abandoned classroom.

''Ethan! What are you doing?''  
''Just wanted to say that I love you and wanted to do this,'' he kissed her.  
''Awe Ethan, I love you.''  
''I love you so much, why are we hiding our relationship again?'' He questioned.  
''We wanted to see if we would work together, remember.''  
''Yeah, but we do work together so we should tell people my love.''  
''Okay, let's do it!'' I exclaimed.  
''We will today, I love you Theresa!''  
''And I love you Ethan!''

After their little talk, they went separate ways for the next class.

Theresa finally arrived to her next class, fashion. She adored fashion and designing her own clothes. She walked into class and just sat down in a random seat. She looked beside her and saw Fancy Bennett. Ethan's sister, she is so beautiful, I think me and her could be great friends. I looked over to her and smiled, she smiled back.

''My name is Theresa.''  
''I'm Fancy, so you like fashion?''  
''Yeah, I design my own clothes, I have sketches with me, would you like to see them?''  
''Yeah sure''

Theresa went into her school bag and pulled out a black folder. Inside were all her sketches and designs. Fancy looked at them all and looked back to Theresa and smiled brightly.

''These are amazing Theresa, seriously you need to be in the fashion business!'' Fancy exclaimed.  
''I hope to maybe get there one day, I want to design clothes part time but I also like law so we will see what happens.''  
''Oh my brother is in law first period, he wants to be a lawyer, he is so smart.'' She beamed.

I just smiled and nod my head, I couldn't just say ''oh hey btw I'm dating your brother, so let's be friends'' that would not turn out so well. I think that Ethan should be the one to tell her about ''us''. Fancy and I continued to talk throughout fashion and we seemed to get along so well. We made plans to go for a coffee tonight at the book cafe. Fashion ended and it was lunch time.

...

At lunch I went to the library to get a book to read. I picked out a book called Jane Eye, it's a classic. I went to the cafeteria and Fancy waved me over to where she was sitting. I walked over and sat across from her.

''Theresa this is my brother Ethan, two sisters Kay and Jessica,'' Fancy said pointing to each sibling.  
"Hey," I said to the three people.

They all smiled and waved back, I smiled contented and thought about how awesome it would be to become best friends with my boyfriend's sister. We had light conversation over lunch and when the bell rang we all went our separate ways.

...

I had English class next and I went and sat in the very back of the class. Next thing I see is Miguel my twin brother come in, Jessica and Fancy following right behind. Miguel came and sat beside me, Fancy in front of me and Jessica beside her. Mrs. Cane came in and handed us all a course outline sheet. She started to explain what we would do this semester. Me and Miguel started passing a note talking about how our day has gone.

NOTE:

Miguel: Therisita! I met someone.  
Theresa: who?  
Miguel: A girl, she is so beautiful :):$  
Theresa: What's her name?  
Miguel: Kay Bennett  
Theresa: Oh! I met her too :D she seems nice!  
Miguel: Oh she is! I want to know more about her.  
Theresa: So talk to her Miguel. Go for coffee or something.  
Miguel: Okay I will, thanks Theresa!  
Theresa: No problem.

...

Last period is what I anticipated most, Vocals! I love singing it's one of my passions. We just sat there and listened to Mr. Arthurs talk about what we would do that semester. I was so excited. Everyone had to choose a song to sing that Friday to the class. I couldn't decide between Only Hope, the Mandy Moore version or Lost In You by Three Days Grace. I guess ill have to ask mama or Miguel to help. Maybe Fancy could help me. We were given most of the period to sing or listen to our iPods or socialize. I pulled out my iPod and listened to me and Ethan's song, Lost In You by Three Days Grace. After that I just put it on shuffle. Class went by really fast.

...

I walked out of the school and headed to my locker, I opened it and saw a note, it read;

My love:  
Meet me in the garden behind the school, I love you beautiful!

Love Ethan Bennett

I walked to the back of the school and into the garden. I saw Ethan standing there facing away from me. I slowly and very quietly walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly. I let go and he turned around holding a single red rose.

''Here beautiful, this is for you!'' He exclaimed.  
''Oh Ethan, you are so amazing! I love you so much!''  
''I love you too Theresa. Forever and always my love.''

We stared into each other's eyes for minutes and then he pulled me in for a passionate, loving kiss. We kissed for a few minutes until I pulled away for air. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and told him I had to go home and had to meet his sister for coffee later as well.

...

I got home and went to my room and pulled out my sketch book and began to look through my sketches and smiled. I began to think to myself how one day I would make all my sketches into clothing and have my own line of clothing. I looked at the time and realized that I would be meeting Fancy for coffee very soon. I changed into my pink cotton shorts and my Three Days Grace band t-shirt and black slip flops and grabbed my cell phone and left my house. I walked to the book cafe and grabbed a book and settled down in a chair and started to read. I like to read, it's relaxing.

It felt like hours went by but really it was only half an hour. Fancy walked in at that time. I settled in the chair more waiting for Fancy to see me. When she looked in my direction I smiled and waved her over. She walked over and sat in the chair in front of me. I closed the book and set it on the side table.

"Hey Fancy, how are you?" I questioned.  
"Hi Theresa and I'm good, tired though, how about you?" She asked back.  
"I'm good, really need a coffee though"  
"Ah I understand where you're coming from."

We got a coffee and talk some more about school and family. We were talking about our families and how our siblings annoy us and what their good qualities are. I told Fancy all about having a twin brother. Talking to Fancy was nice, having another girl to relate to felt so great.

''I could never talk about this with Ethan,'' I said not thinking.

FUCK I thought, this couldn't get worse at all.  
"Theresa took you long enough to tell me, Ethan told me at home before I met you here."

"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald! You're in trouble!" A person called out to me that scared me.


End file.
